


Vulnerability

by thespiderbaby



Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Class Differences, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiderbaby/pseuds/thespiderbaby
Summary: Mr and Mrs Mayhew tell everyone their son has the flu. Ted knows this isn't the case; he's been to visit Ralph.





	Vulnerability

“The boy’s sick. There’s no way he’ll be going back to that college, not if I have anything to say about it. The people he’s met there aren’t good for him, and I’m not prepared to discuss it any further; he bloody well knows it’s his own fault he’s in this situation.” Mr Mayhew’s voice boomed across the room and reached the ears of Ted, who was tending to the hanging baskets by the window.

“Darling, it’s the Heathcote‘s garden party this Saturday, and they’re expecting to see Ralphie. What should we do?”

“I don’t know, say he’s got the ‘flu or something like that. And that it’s highly contagious and he’s not to have any visitors. I’m not having my own damn son shame the family name any more than he has already. He’s a blasted disgrace, and now it looks like he’s a nutter as well!”

As Mr Mayhew moved to close the window, Ted ducked out of the way. His master was a harsh man, and he wouldn’t tolerate anything he saw to be eavesdropping. Ted was expected to keep out of sight, like the rest of the estate workers, only coming up to the house when absolutely necessary, lest they anger the lord.

It was too late. Mr Mayhew had seen him. Ted lowered his gaze.

“Look at me when I’m addressing you, man. How much of that did you hear?”

“Nothing, sir,” Ted mumbled. “I’m just doing the hanging baskets, sir.”

“Very well,” snapped Mr Mayhew, eyeing him suspiciously. “Carry on, then.”

 

Upon finding out about Ralph’s situation, Esther had insisted that they found out where he was staying, and set about gathering up biscuits and small homemade cakes to put in a hamper for him. “Everything a growing boy needs,” she had said. So Ted found himself at the county hospital a few days later, waiting to see the young master. He’d flipped through a few of the magazines in the waiting room, but they weren't really Ted’s cup of tea, and besides, some of them must’ve been there for at least 5 years, judging by the print dates. Instead, he stared at the posters on the wall of the room. “999 is ONLY for emergencies!” one proclaimed. Another advertised a local car share scheme, and there was another reminding patients to get their flu jabs. However, he could only look at these posters so many times, without getting bored and was relieved when a doctor called his name and beckoned him to follow.

Ted followed the doctor into a side room, where Ralph was sitting in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair, gazing out of the window.

“There’s a visitor here for you, Mr Mayhew,” the doctor said. “I’ll give you some time together, and then the nurse will see you in about 15 minutes for a little chat.” Her voice was warm and kind, without being condescending, Ted thought to himself. As she turned to leave, she gave Ted a sympathetic smile. “He’ll be so happy to see a friend from the outside world.”

As Ralph turned around in his chair to see who was there, Ted was taken aback at how…unkempt the young master looked. There were dark circles under his eyes- evidently, he hadn’t been sleeping well- and his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in weeks. When he caught sight of Ted, he raised an arm to wave to him, and Ted caught sight of his bandaged wrist, and felt something sink inside him as he realised what had happened. Luckily, Ralph spoke, and Ted lowered his eyes, concentrating on the linoleum floor instead.

“Faithful old Ted! Hello! Ted, are you here to take me back home?” There was a glimmer of hope in Ralph’s croaking voice.

“I’m afraid not, sir. I heard you were in hospital, and Mrs Ted and I thought- well, it was mainly Mrs Ted’s idea- she wanted to bring you some homemade cakes.” Ted held up the basket he'd been carrying. 

“That's marvellous, Ted. Really, you are very kind...” It was now Ralph’s turn to trail off and stare at the ground. “It was a nasty accident, Ted, and nothing more. I don’t know why I did it. I- I'm sorry, Ted, I-" 

“Sir?”

“Did Mother and Father tell you why I was in here, Ted? Because I don’t think I deserve this kindness after what I've done.” 

“They said you had the ‘flu, sir. And that it was highly contagious, so you weren’t to have any visitors.”  
Ralph crumpled slightly in his chair, seeming to shrink so that he was swamped by his flannel pyjamas. He glanced at Ted; though he was trying to remain professional, Ralph could see the pain and discomfort in his eyes. 

“The ‘flu, Ted? The bloody ‘flu? Well, you can clearly see that’s not the case!” Ralph gestured to his bandages. Ted had never heard Ralph raise his voice like this before, but his father had done plenty of times. Hearing this kind of talk from the lord of the manor’s gentle, sensitive son was unsettling to say the least. “I wish I had the ‘flu, Ted. It would be a lot better than what I’m trying to deal with right now. And maybe people would actually have sympathy for me!”

“Sir, it’s fine. I’m sure you have a lot of friends at university who care about you. And myself and Mrs Ted do as well.” Ted wasn’t sure how exactly he should comfort Ralph when he was in this state. The last thing he wanted to do was to worsen his emotional state. 

“What’s the point, Ted?” Ralph was crying now. “Father won’t care. I’ve let him down again, he said I’d never amount to anything, and now I can’t even kill myself properly! He’s right, Ted; I’m a disgrace to the family. I’m not fit to be called a Mayhew.’ 

“Sir, there’s always a place for you at mine and Mrs Ted's house. We don’t have much but-" Ted shifted his chair so he was sitting opposite Ralph, and looked up at him, a look of comfort brewing in his eyes. “Mrs Ted will always lay a place at the table for you, sir.” 

“Ted, you’re a kind soul. If only others could have even a scrap of the kindness you have, well, the world would be very kind indeed. Harry and Hugo- my, uh...well, I suppose they don’t want to call themselves my friends any more. If they hadn’t come in to borrow my rounders bat, I suppose I'd be dead now. I don’t know if I should be grateful for that.” 

“They saved your life, sir. Why wouldn’t they be your friends?” 

Ralph gave Ted a quizzical look. “Well, nobody wants to be friends with a mentally unstable nutter. Apparently I’m dangerous to be around.” 

“Is that what they said to you, sir?” Ralph nodded. Ted couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Forgive me if I’m speaking out of turn, sir, but that’s a load of old bollocks. In all the years I’ve known you, you haven’t brought harm to anyone or anything.” 

“It's not that simple, Ted. I still need to be given a diagnosis by the doctor, and who knows what they’ll find out. Not that Father will believe any of it. I just want attention, for people to treat me like I’m special, he says.” 

Ted furrowed his brow. “Well, sir, your father can fuck off if he’s going to be that ignorant.” 

Ralph flinched at Ted’s use of the swear word. He didn’t expect this anger from gentle Ted.

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to cause offence. I’d be sacked in a heartbeat if I ever said that to his face, but I trust you to keep that to yourself.” 

Ralph nodded, looking weary. “Thank you so much, Ted. And give Mrs Ted my love, uh... my thanks as well. You’re the first to visit me in here. You know, I don’t know why Father forbids me from talking to the uh...well, the uh, servants.” Ralph looked incredibly guilty for using this word. “You’re a thoroughly good man, Ted, jolly good.”

Ralph smiled as he caught sight of the nurse waiting in the doorway. “It’s been a most pleasant surprise to see you, Ted. I hope I’ll be back at the house soon.” 

“It’s not a problem, sir. I hope you feel better soon.” As soon as Ted said this, he realised it was a foolish thing to say in this situation but Ralph seemed to appreciate the sentiment. “Goodbye, sir.” 

“It's Ralph. My name is Ralph, Ted,” whispered Ralph, but there was no way Ted could hear him, halfway down the corridor. Instead, the nurse took Ted's place in the chair opposite him, and Ralph was forced to remember where he was and what he was doing there.

**Author's Note:**

> the projection is strong in this one....I know I said this last time but I promise my next fic will be happy and wholesome


End file.
